Spray discharge nozzles have many applications, including, but not limited to, firefighting and humidification. It is well known that water absorbs not only heat but also many of the toxic gases of a fire and tends to clear away the smoke and does so most effectively when broken up into a fine spray. Spray generating nozzles distribute the water discharge over a larger volume than do conventional fluid discharge nozzles wherein water is discharged in a converging pattern of diffused solid streams. Spray generating nozzles are particularly useful in combating interior fires and are often used to provide protection for firefighting personnel by creating a water spray shield around the firefighters.